


can't even tell if this is a dream

by nunaseaweed



Series: Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time [9]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, M/M, im sorry honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunaseaweed/pseuds/nunaseaweed
Summary: Sophie went insane and started killing everyone, oops?
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Biana Vacker, Keefe Sencen/Tam Song, Sophie Foster/Fitz Vacker
Series: Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159292
Kudos: 4





	can't even tell if this is a dream

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Keeper of the Lost Cities belongs to Shannon Messenger, who isn’t mean enough, but i own the plot  
> Notes:  
> -I literally don’t know why I did this but it’s like really screwed up, I legit don’t know what came over me while writing this  
> \- there’s like a bunch of breaks  
> -something i wrote in July of 2019, edited to make sense  
> \- WARNING: DARK (murdery sophie, killing, depression) DO NOT READ IF THESE ARE TRIGGERING!  
> -let us pretend guns in the lost cities are a thing  
> -MUST READ TO UNDERSTAND: in the future, Tam and Keefe are married (TAM SENCEN!) and Biana and Dex are engaged,, basically Sophie broke up with Fitz three months ago and then found out her parents were murderers and slowly started becoming a homicidal maniac and then kidnapped Biana two weeks ago.  
> -that's a lot of notes so shall we begin?

Dex backed into a corner. Sophie held a knife in her hand.

“What about Grady and Edeline. They’re your parents, they love you. What would they say if they were here right now.”

“Doesn’t matter, they’re both dead. I killed them this morning.”

Dex wanted to gasp but he had no breath. He wanted to cry but he had no tears left. He had used them all when the girl he loved was kidnapped. And he reminded himself she was most likely dead. What else did he have to live for? The answer was nothing. He just wasn’t ready to die.

“Sophie please don’t do this. There’s still some good left in you. I know it. Please, we’ll take you back. You’ll always be our family. Just don’t cross the line.”

“I think I crossed the line when I let Biana starve to death.”

She was dead. There was no going back. No more hope. But Dex didn’t have time to think about it. To feel his fiance’s death. Because Sophie had already slit his throat.

His blood poured on to the stone floor and Sophie didn’t bother to look back.

She heard a scream behind her.

“NO!” 

It was Keefe. He was with Linh. She tried to take Sophie down with water but Sophie was too quick. She gave Linh a knife in the thigh.

There was a cry and Tam launched out of the shadows. But before he could do anything he took a throwing star to the shoulder and got pinned to the wall.

Sophie turned to Keefe.

“No, you won’t kill me. I know there’s still some good left in you.” He said. He tried to look strong but inside he was cowering with fear.

“Funny, that’s what Dex said.” Sophie replied. She smiled, a cold hard smile that looked horrible on her face.

Keefe tried not to whimper, “Sophie come on, don’t hurt me. We..”

“You’ll take me back? You guys still love me? I’ll always be family? I’ve heard it all. But I know all you’re gonna do if I come with you is lock me up. But you could cant manage to do so anyway.” 

“Sophie please don’t kill me. I want to live.” Keefe was desperately on his knees.

“IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU WANT!” Clearly he’d hit a nerve.

Sophie threw a poison dart at him. But before it reached him, Linh threw herself in front of him. The dart hit her in the neck.

“NO!” Tam screamed from the wall he was stuck to. 

Linh fell onto Keefe’s lap. She whimpered and shook as the veins in her neck started to go black.

“It’ll take a few moments to reach her heart.” Sophie said as Keefe looked down, horrified.

Linh used the last of her strength to reach up and touch his cheek. She looked like she was trying to say something, her lips formed her brother’s name. Then her breathing went still and her eyes became dull and lifeless.

Keefe started to cry. “How could you do this? You were our friend.” 

“Were.”

Quickly she took out a dagger and made cuts on his legs. He let out a cry of pain and fell, helpless, next to Linh’s body.

“What did you do to me?”

“I sliced your tendons. You can’t move.”

She began to walk away, leaving the hurt boys and the dead bodies in the dark room when Tam called out. 

“Why are you doing this?”

Sophie didn’t bother to look back. “I was made for this.”

  * ❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•



Fitz tried to prepare for what was behind the black door. There was no way he could’ve prepared for this.

Dex lying in the back with a cut on his throat, Linh lying closer, covered in black veins. Keefe was lying beside her with cuts on his legs and Tam was pinned by his shoulder to the wall behind them.

Fitz’s heart stopped for a moment.

He knew something was up when Sophie broke up with him. If only he had known, done something before... but there was no point in dwelling on the past. 

He ran to Keefe, who seemed to be breathing, and shook him. When Keefe woke up he Fits released a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. But before he moved on to wake up Lin, Keefe grabbed his hand.

“She’s dead. She and Dex are dead.” He croaked, looking at them.

Fitz blinked back his tears. That wasn’t the time to mourn.

He unhooked Tam from the wall and got him awake.

“Can you walk?” he asked him. 

“Yes.” 

Fitz picked up Keefe and carried him outside to Elwin who he had called right before he went in. Tam followed.

“Oh my goodness. Who did this?” He asked as he flashed an orb round Keefe.

“Sophie. And she killed Dex and Linh.” Tam answered.

Elwin looked at the floor for a moment and then went to examine Tam.

Fitz started to walk away.

“Where are you going.” Keefe called out. 

“To find Sophie.”

“What are you going to do to her?”

Fitz told the truth. “I don’t know”

  * ❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•



Sophie sat on the floor of an ally, polishing a gun she’d just bought, when Fitz light leaped there. She didn’t care enough to look up. “How’d you find me?”

“Tracked your light leaper.”

“Didn’t know you could do that.”

“I can.”

There was a moment of silence, then Sophie was up, with her gun pointed at Fitz. In the same moment Fitz swiped the gun out of her hands. But Sophie was too quick. As fast as Fitz took the gun she pulled out a dagger.

Sophie laughed. “Put down the gun Fitz. We both know you don’t have the guts to kill me.”

“Sophie please.”

“Honestly, are those gonna be your last words? The same thing everyone I’ve killed has preached. Five bodies of my friends later, and you still think it’s gonna work.”

“Five?” Fitz had only seen two in the room.

“Grady, Edaline, Dex, Linh, and Biana.”

“Biana?” Fitz never thought Sophie had killed her, just held her prisoner.

“She was the first one I killed. I’m sure you know I kidnapped her, but then I left her to starve.”

“Why are you doing this?”

Sophie muttered under her breath. “Why does everyone ask that.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because I have too. It's what I was made for.”

“This isn’t what the black swan had in mind.”

“This is what my parents had in mind.”

“Come on Sophie, we’ve been with Keefe enough to know that our parents don’t matter, we choose who we are.”

“And I choose this.”

“Sophie the Black Swan made you too bring peace.”

“Why is everyone always preaching for peace? Can’t you see, there is no peace!” Sophie was posed ready to fling her dagger at Fitz.

“Sophie, if you ever loved me don’t do this.”

There was silence.

“I guess I didn’t.” 

Sophie lunged at Fitz. The dagger dug into his skin but then it fell out of Sophie’s hand. The dagger clattered onto the floor, although it had already pierced a vein.

The only thing Fitz could hear was the gunshot. The only thing he could feel was the trigger. The only thing he could see was the body.

Fitz had killed Sophie.

  * ❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•



Fitz had fallen at some point, looking at her dull lifeless eyes for longer than he could remember. 

He heard someone behind him call his name.

“Fitz?”

When he turned his head around he thought he was hallucinating. Because the person who was standing there was dead. She had to be. But when he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her she was real.

“Biana, I thought you were dead!”

“I convinced her I was.” Biana looked behind Fitz. “Is she...”

Fitz nodded. “I killed her. I had too, she killed Linh, Dex, and her parents.”

“They’re dead?”

When Fitz nodded, silent tears began to fall from his face. Biana was crying too. She looked at his wrist. “Fitz, how long have you been here? You’re bleeding out.” 

Biana started looking around for something to cover his wound with but Fitz stopped her. “Don’t. It’s too late. I’m gonna die, but it's okay. You’ll be okay.”

Biana started to protest but Fit cut her off. “Promise me you’ll be okay?”

Biana nodded, still crying. She stayed with her brother until he stopped breathing. 

Sobbing, she closed his eyes, took her lightleaper and leaped to Elwin.

  * ❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•



Keefe was ready to open the steel door. 

He, Tam, and Biana had been cleared by Elwin a few days before and now they were going to free Sophie’s prisoners. Biana said there had only been one more but she didn’t know where she or he was being held. She also knew that although she was only held captive for two weeks, the other prisoner had been there much longer than that. It had been a week since Fitz shot Sophie and they were still in hiding, picking up the pieces from the attacks. They had found a steel door deep in the dungeons and had used one of Dex’s old gadgets to open it. They just needed to go in.

Keefe pushed open the door.

The room inside had no windows and was empty except a pair of shackles, and the heap attached to it.

Keefe was pretty sure it was a girl, and in the dim light he could make out blonde hair. She looked up, whimpered and looked up before shuffling back to the corner of the room.

But in the split second she looked up Keefe saw her eyes. Brown eyes. It couldn’t be. She was dead. But Keefe found himself calling out her name anyway. “Sophie?”

Behind him his friends were bewildered, but the girl in the corner looked up. 

“K-keefe?” She stuttered.

Keefe ran to the far side of the room and used Dex’s gadget to untie her shackles.

Sophie gave him a hug. “Is it really you?”

Keefe nodded. Sophie was crying. 

Biana and Tam walked in. 

“You kidnapped me.” Biana was skeptical.

“You killed my sister.” Tam commented.

“You killed Dex.” Keefe was confused.

Sophie was scared. “What do you mean? I was in here for 3 months.”

“Then who was it for the past 3 months?” Tam voiced the question they’d all been thinking.

Realization dawned on Sophie’s face. “My twin.” She looked like she was about to say something more but abruptly stopped. She closed her eyes and her head fell back.

  * ❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•



Sophie was getting checked by Elwin, two days after they got her back. She’d been in a coma ever since, and Elwin insisted on giving her a check up every morning on the off chance that she’d wake up. Tam was standing at the edge of the room when he got a hail from Alden. He had the confirmed deaths.

Ten elves, twelve humans, and three goblins, not including family. But there was good news too. One of the goblins died because they did a last minute face switch (a bit of Dex’s tech) with Edaline. But the other one died before he could switch with Grady. So the only family that actually died was Grady, Linh, Fitz and Dex.

Tam decided to tell everyone later. They had other things to worry about. 

Biana had been only focusing on saving Sophie’s prisoner since she was checked up a week ago. Now, the shock from her fiance’s and brother’s deaths had finally set in. She wasn’t talking and refused to eat or drink anything Elwin gave her. It didn’t help that she just found out that she was pregnant.

Keefe was by her side, coaxing her into eating food and drinking bottles of Youth. Telling her that it would be okay. Distracting her with little questions like “What would Dex want to name the baby if it was a girl?” Tam admired how close his boyfriend was with her. He was the only person Biana would listen to anymore.

Keefe himself was fine. He was sad of course, but he pushed through it and helped other people who needed it more, like Biana. Tam was skeptical about him after Fitz’s death, because just like Biana he was only focused on the rescue. But Tam knew he was fine the day they saved Sophie, when they went home. Tam had gone to change and when he came back, his husband was on their bed crying his eyes out. Tam was relieved that he wasn’t bottling up his feelings, so he climbed into bed with Keefe and did the only thing he asked, held him.

Tam himself had cried, right after Linh died. By the time Fitz had shown up, he was out of tears.

When Tam brought himself back to the present, the door of the healing center burst open to a worried Edaline, who ran straight to her daughter’s side. Keefe looked at her with wide eyes, and Tam walked over and explained what Alden had told him. 

Alden had also figured out who Sophie’s twin was. Sophie was not the only Moonlark. Sophie’s parents ( who were homicidal maniacs) had stolen the first edition of Sophie, and raised her to be a killer, just like them. They switched her out with Sophie and made her kill everyone, however she ended up killing them too. 

Tam sighed. Three months ago, Fitz was going to propose to Sophie. Three months ago, Biana and Dex were set to get married this month. Three months ago, Tam and Keefe Sencen were going to adopt a daughter. 

Now, the evil Sophie was dead, the real Sophie was in a coma, Biana was pregnant with depression, and Linh, Grady, Fitz and Dex were dead. 

Oh what could’ve been.


End file.
